Means Of Survival
by mildly me
Summary: Rewritten. Originally named 'And So She Was'. It sucked before, I know it did. Now in first person. Reeves Cassidy, a not-so-normal girl, thought she'd finally made it to a better life, unfortunately, it is not so. How will she handle things? Sucky summay
1. Chores and Whatnot

I had signed onto the team as cleaning staff-slash-repair(wo)man, the idea wasn't in the least bit appealing to me, all I knew was I had to get out of my father's way or I'd not be around to celebrate the end of the school year.

Before getting approved for the job, the League had had a thorough background search done on me but had luckily had not found anything linking me to my father, as that would've created some... complications. As soon as I was told that I came up clean, meaning I was cleared to work for the League, I couldn't help it; I breathed a sigh of relief. _That means my virus worked._

I was given a quick tour by Red Tornado and was set to work. I sighed to myself. In return for cleaning up after the teens, I had boarding and access to most of the facilities, excluding the electronic equipment (minus the television), weapons barracks, training room or garage. I could understand my limitations; the League didn't want me getting into anything that could potentially hurt or threaten their precious sidekicks.

I was given a list of tasks that needed to be completed and plastered a fake smile on my face before turning and scowling at the floor tiles. I _needed_ this job; it didn't mean I _wanted_ it. I glared down at the list.

_Make Superboy, AquaLad and M'gann's Beds_

I headed off in the direction of the bedrooms. I punched a code into the keypad at Superboy's door and it slid open with a mechanical 'hiss'. The room itself was quite plain, and was probably, once upon a time, clean. But, sadly, his room was littered with dirty, ripped and burnt clothes. I scanned over the list again and groaned when I found I was supposed to clean their rooms as well. _Might as well kill two birds with one stone._ I thought, pulling the sheets to the top of the mattress and placing the pillows upright at the head of the bed. Once his bed was made, I walked to the kitchen, found a big black trash bag, and sorted the dirty clothes from the damaged ones, tossing the damaged ones in the trash and placing the dirty clothes in a heap outside by the door. I organized his closet so the doors would shut completely and cleaned out the toilet and shower in the bathroom. Deeming the room clean, I proceeded to do the same with the rest of the rooms.

After finishing with the three rooms and starting the laundry, my stomach growled. I decided to make something for my dinner.

Being alone in the mountain, as Red Tornado had business with the League and Young Justice who-know-where, I turned the giant television to the cooking channel before checking to see what was in the fridge. Satisfied that I had everything to make the rosemary stuffed chicken the show was advertising, I began to follow the directions, and was soon sitting down to a mighty fine meal, even if it was a lonely one. Afterwards, I washed and dried the dishes, put them all away and threw all the sopping-wet-but-now-clean clothes in the dryer.

Chores done and no desire for electronics, I decided to go down to the beach. I went to my new room and changed into an orange bikini that complimented my complexion quite nicely. I pulled my black hair; so dark it was almost blue, back into a long ponytail, put on some flip-flops and grabbed a towel. After pulling on a pair of denim cut-off shorts and double-checking to make sure all the tasks on the 'to-do' list were completed, I turned the television back off and exited the mountain, taking my time walking through the jungle of a forest and enjoying the warmth of the summer evening and the birds chirping in the cooling air. As soon as my feet hit the soft white sand, I pulled off my shorts, kicked off my shoes, threw down my towel and ran into the cool, clear, blue water. I went under the surface and came back up, and that's when I noticed I was not alone.


	2. Trembling

**A/N: Well, I suppose I should slap a disclaimer on here at some point in time, and as they say (whoever 'they' are anyway) "There's no time like the present!" So, as you may have guessed, I do not Young Justice, I do, however, own Reeves, her 'father' and the plotline. Now, I know how much you want to hear me ramble on, but I've got a yarn to weave.**

A shadow stood still, just out of the sunlight, watching me.

"Who's there?" I called, not betraying the worry in my voice. I took my hands and wrung out my long blue-black hair, green eyes searching my surroundings. "I know you're there." I tried again, less confident. I could see the figure, clearly male, turn and disappear into the forest. I narrowed her eyes and could suddenly see clearly through the foliage. I recognized his gait and smiled to myself. He'd found me. Just the thought made me giddy. Then, a twig cracked to my left and I instinctively turned to that direction. A rabbit stopped to twitch its nose at me.

I smiled at the rabbit and it disappeared back into the forest. I shook my head and went back underwater, enjoying the company of myself as I'd learned to do at a very young age. Returning my head to the surface, I decided I'd had enough exposure to the salt water for the night, as the sun was setting, and I didn't know my way back in the dark. _What would my father say if he saw me now?_ I thought, rising completely from the water and making my way back to the shore. _He'd probably kill me, he told me to stay away from the young heroes._

The water drops on my body glittered in the orange sunset. It was almost a pity to swipe the shimmering droplets away. I did, however, manage to bring myself to remove the excess water from me and slid my shorts and flip-flops back on and headed straight for the looming form of Mount Justice.

I was walking down the hallway to get to my room and got pinned to the wall.

"Who are you?" an angry Superboy growled at me.

"Reeves Cassidy, I-I clean up around here." I gulped, looking up into his angry blue eyes.

"I haven't seen you before." He snarled.

"I just started today." I cowered against the wall; afraid he was going to hit me.

"Robin, can you check her story out?" I hadn't even noticed it, but the entire Young Justice team was in the hallway, watching me tremble. Batman's protégé tapped a few keys on his holographic computer.

"She's legit, Supey." Superboy stepped away, releasing me from the wall. I turned to see a me-shaped dent in the plaster and suppressed a frustrated sigh. I'd most likely be responsible for fixing that.

"So," Artemis started. "Why weren't we informed about you?"

"Probably because you were on a mission." I answered.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Where is she?" Sam Cassidy demanded of his computer, which, being an electronic device and therefore not a person, did not respond. He was growing angrier by the minute. "Command. Find. Reeves Cassidy." He spoke calmly into his microphone. The machine whirred as it struggled to find Reeves's tracker signal.

"Searching. Not found." The computer responded. That's when he exploded. He slammed his fists on the small desktop.

"Not found? NOT FOUND? SHE'S GOT A FREAKING TRACKER! HOW CAN SHE NOT BE FOUND?" He threw a tantrum, slashing his arm at the desktop, knocking off papers and books. He upset the bookshelf in his small office and books came tumbling out on top of him. His girlfriend peeked her head in the door.

"Babe, is everything alright?" she asked. His nostrils flared. _No everything's certainly not all right._

"Yeah," he forced out, "Everything's peachy."


End file.
